


constant conversations

by sonde



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Gen, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:12:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonde/pseuds/sonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>iwaizumi and oikawa after their loss to karasuno</p>
            </blockquote>





	constant conversations

Iwaizumi always preferred to be alone when he was upset, which was why Tooru went straight out the back of the gym to look for him when he wasn’t on the bus. He found him sitting on a bench, elbows on his knees and holding his head in his hands. Tooru walked over, being purposefully loud so that Iwaizumi would know he was coming. When he got to the bench Iwaizumi shuffled over slightly so that Tooru could fit next to him.

“Hey… The bus is getting ready to leave. We should probably go,” Tooru said softly, bumping his shoulder against Iwaizumi’s.

Iwaizumi sniffed and wiped at his eyes before nodding. He didn’t move to get up though, so Tooru placed a hand on his back rubbing in slow circles.

“What… Just… What kind of ace am I?” he asked.

“The best kind,” Tooru answered without hesitation.

Iwaizumi shook his head, tears still silently running down his face.

“You were amazing, Iwa-chan. No one could ask for a better ace,” Tooru tried.

Iwaizumi’s breath hitched and he let out a low chuckle.

“You could,” he said. Tooru’s hand stilled on his back. 

“I would never. How many other aces could have hit that toss I set for you? None. How many other aces could put up with me for as long as you have? None. How many aces could I put my perfect trust in? Just you. Don’t act like you’re replaceable. You aren’t. Not at all.”

Iwaizumi kept looking down with his head in his hands. 

“You could’ve done better with a different ace. With Ushijima, maybe” he whispered.

Hearing that come out of Iwaizumi’s mouth was devastating. He sounded so weak. So broken. Tooru was furious and miserably sad at the same time.

“I could not have done better with him. With anyone but you. Do you know why?”

Iwaizumi shook his head, “No… Why?”

Tooru leaned in and lightly kissed his cheek, resting his forehead on Iwaizumi’s temple before whispering, “Because _you’re_ my ace.”

Iwaizumi finally, finally turned towards him. His eyes were red and he was still crying, but he was looking at him right in the eyes. Then, inexplicably, his eyes drifted down to Tooru’s lips and stayed there. 

Tooru didn’t know who leaned in first, but suddenly they were kissing, desperate and feverish. He could feel Iwaizumi putting every ounce of strength he had left into it. Iwaizumi’s fists were clutching Tooru’s jacket, pulling him closer and closer and closer. As if Tooru would disappear when he let go. Tooru kissed him back just as enthusiastically, feeling Iwaizumi’s tears on his face. Tooru put his hands on Iwaizumi’s shoulders to stop himself from falling on top of him.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Iwaizumi said between kisses, “this was our last chance, I’m so sorry.”

Tooru kept kissing him back, “don’t be, it’s not your fault, you did amazing, I love you, I love you.”

They broke apart, breathing heavily with their noses touching.

“I love you,” Tooru said again. Now he was crying too.

Iwaizumi reached up and used his hands to wipe away Tooru’s tears. He pressed their foreheads together and just looked into Tooru’s eyes for a moment before answering, “I love you too,” his voice still rough from crying.

They stayed like that, silent, listening to each other breathing. Tooru leaned back in for another kiss, softer this time. Just a small peck.

“It’ll be alright, Hajime,” Tooru said as he grabbed his hand and stood up, “I’m proud of you, you know. Of everyone, but you especially. I feel honored to have even met you, let alone played volleyball with you.”

Iwaizumi stood up too, wiping his face off with his sleeve.

“I’m proud of you too. Thank you. For everything.”

Tooru flashed him his genuine, 1000-watt smile and Hajime could help but smile in return.

“Let’s go,” Tooru said, squeezing his hand, “We have some things to talk about.”

“Yeah, let’s,” Iwaizumi answered, squeezing Tooru’s hand back.

And so they walked back to the bus, hand in hand, ready to face whatever was going to be thrown at them. As long as they were together, nothing was too bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i rly wanted this to be longer but i ran out of things to say lmao. and sorry the ending is kind of abrupt, i didnt rly know what to do w/ it


End file.
